


Boof (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @/svu-heartthrob: Also bc I still love you maybe a thing where you adopt a dog to surprise Sonny? I just,,,, the feels and it’s fluffy so you can feel better after my last requestword count: 407warnings: none





	

The yapping was hard to conceal, but you managed.

You put the small, pudgy dog into your bed and cuddled him into sleep before Sonny arrived home. You had already named the dog- Siren- but it wouldn’t matter if Sonny didn’t let you keep him.

You wanted to keep him.

He was small and brown with white spots, pudgy with fat rolls covering his body. He cuddled into you and licked at your hands and then fell asleep with his head on your shoulder. You couldn’t resist him; he was just too cute! Siren snored just a little bit when he slept and for some reason that lulled you to sleep.

It lulled you so nicely that when Sonny came home you didn’t hear him. It was just a gentle tap against your shoulder and you opened your eyes to see Sonny standing over you with a question in his eyes. You forgot why until Siren snored and whined in his sleep, but it made you smile.

“Not that I don’t love dogs, doll, but who’s this?” You jostled Siren slightly, curling him into your torso and holding onto him with one arm as you sat up and gave Sonny a soft kiss.

“This is-” You paused to yawn, “This is Siren. I adopted him today.” When Sonny just blankly stared at you, it prompted you to continue, “Surprise?” You stared at each other for minutes before Siren stretched and yawned, rolling over to expose his belly and sleep with his four legs prodding out toward the sky.

“You adopted a dog?”

“Yes,” You nodded, Sonny sitting next to you, “I adopted a dog. He’s cute, right? I named him Siren because, you know, you use sirens on the job.” That got a smile to crack on Sonny’s pale face and he actually reached out to stroke under Siren’s chin. “He sleeps a lot.”

“He’s like you then!” Sonny joked, “Sleeping when I leave, sleeping all day Saturday! He’ll be the perfect fit in our family.” You grinned and then Sonny dipped forward to kiss your chin and then to nuzzle against your neck. “But really, Carissima, he looks perfect for us. And I love the name.”

You giggled and Siren barely wiggled as your chest bounced, “I knew you would,” You giggled, “I almost named him Holster.” Your boyfriend turned to look at you, one eyebrow cocked.

“Holster? You were going to name our dog _Holster_?”


End file.
